Rocket and Tia Asking for to Marry me
by P-hetratje
Summary: Form love to match and than again love: Asking for to Marry me. My first Story
1. Chapter 1

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me**

**Normal (POV)  
**  
I love you Rocket she thought.  
Tia,today i will ask you to marry me he thought.  
_(the team know what Rocket going do today)  
_

Tia and Rocket immediately look away from each other when they watched at each other, bashful.  
Aarch: great winning the GF Cup for the second time that is not a peace of cake Snow Kids,  
So you are free too go Snow Kids.  
then when Rocket heard that, he left fast with a smile on his face, he knew exactly what to do.

Tia looking sad that Rocket left but without her.  
Then she stands up and walks too May.  
May can i ask you something?  
Sure. say May.  
Why is Rocket going away?  
May has this already expect it from Tia.  
So May say: Rocket is do some boy things.

**Rocket (POV)**

I must buy that ring, than Rocket noticed a perfect ring for Tia.  
it`s perfect for Tia i know it.  
So he buy the ring and go back to Aarch Academy.

**Normal (POV)  
**Rocket is back. say May  
Tia look up and Threw himself into Rocket arms and kiss him passionately.  
but not for long if they broke up there kiss for air.  
Than Rocket say: meet me at the holo-trainer tonight at 20:00 o`clock  
Tia ask here self why?  
Than the team say: you find it out Tia.

**on 20:00 o`clock by the holo-trainer**_  
_Rocket was waiting for Tia.  
Tia come and look around and see Rocket  
than Rocket say:

Tia i love you and i cann`t live without you will you marry me? (and he show the ring).  
Tia say: YES! of course i do Rocket.  
than the whole team come to the front to congratulate Rocket and Tia.  
and of course the lovers threw in each other arms and kiss very passionately.  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 2)**

Where are going to marry? ask May and D`jok  
In Akillian Stadion say Rocket and Tia at the same time.  
Aarch say: that is great, the start of this relation.

the Snow kids and the staff, the parents of Tia and Rocket, and many others where it all for Tia and Rocket to see there married.  
after the priest did his normal sentences to say:  
Rocket take you Tia as your wife in good times and bad times  
Rocket say: I do  
Tia take you Rocket as your husband in good times and bad times  
Tia say: I do  
You can kiss the bride say the priest  
than everyone cheering

WARNING IN THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY WILL COME SEXUAL WORDS!  


**Around 22:00 o`clock  
**Tia and Rocket their first night together as husband and wife.  
Tia undresses herself to her underwear,

but Rocket did also undresses himself to his underwear  
than they see each other like this for the first time.  
they seduce each other by:  
Rocket kiss Tia neck,  
and Tia nibble Rocket ear.  
than they kiss each other again and it will goes further and further until they have no underwear to wear.  
then they go under the sheets to work.  
Tia say: Rocket... yeah Rocket... this feel great ROCKET!  
Rocket say: alright baby, Tia..Tia..this feel great... TIA!  
Than they fall in sleep with each other in there arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 3)  
**_the born of their child_

(the next day after there wedding night)

Tia wake up and feels that she has terrible stomach pain.  
Rocket wake up by the scream of Tia.  
Rocket say: everyting alright with care in his voice.  
Hell no say Tia and than it`s was gone.  
Tia is it a good idea to see a doctor? ask Rocket  
I think so. say Tia

(once in the hospital)  
the Doctor come to Tia and Rocket and say:  
I will not get around speak but Tia you're pregnant.

Tia say: thanks doct... WHAT! You kidding me (with a smile on her face and from Rocket)  
Alright than i say this to you Rocket:  
you go on playing Football because i don`t be there for a while you know and so they miss

1 player and not 2 oke.  
Rocket say: oke

(9 months later)

In the hospital there is a baby was born the child of Tia and Rocket and it is a boy.  
He has white hear and eyes like Tia  
He has the Skin like Rocket  
How we call him? say Rocket  
What you think about Evan? say Rocket  
Yeah i like that.

P-hetratje say: it`s not the end i promise it!


	4. Chapter 4

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 4)**

The parents of Tia and Rocket came in first, then the Snow Kids and naturally the staff of the team.  
But than the little Evan use the breath, therefore everyone looked at Evan.  
That was weird. say Tia  
You call this weird?!

This is super weird and awesome at the same time. say Rocket  
Than the doctor came to look at it.  
How is it possible that Evan use the breath so Quik? say Tia  
the Doctor say: You know? that the breath comes when you work together, so when you guys did it. You guys work on it`s best and that means also that you are the strongest couple in the galaxy, or in other words he has obtains the breath form you and Rocket,in a strange way.

... oke. say everyone at the same time  
But is that not great to hear Rocket say Tia (with a smile on her face)  
Yes,but will it impact on us Tia, say Rocket.  
Tia has not thought about that and Tia say: Doctor,is it possible what Rocket just set?  
Docter say: I don`t no i`m not sure about that.

so i Think that Rocket need to play a match to see what will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 5)  
**_(the match)_  
**  
**The Snow kids and Tia with Evan go to Aarch Academy.  
The Snow Kids vs the Rykers in the holo-trainer.  
In the match Rocket get the ball and use the breath with no problem.  
Great it don`t impact on Rocket. say Tia  
So Tia turn to get ready for the Rykers and of course Rocket come out the holo-trainer to watch Evan.  
This time Tia get the ball and use the Breath with no problem but she look tired after using it.  
I think i now the problem say the Docter:  
Tia is tired after the born of Even it normal, She need rest that all.

Rocket helps Tia to her room

_(Tia room)  
_Rocket i feel tired. say Tia  
I see it that you tired say Rocket (with a smile on his face)  
than the foreheads against each other.  
Rocket say: Tia my wife, I love you.  
Tia say: Rocket my husband, that is sweet and I love you to.  
Than they in a very passionately kiss.  
but not for long as Evan is crying and Rocket and Tia going to there son.  
Than Tia takes Evan on instinct up and swing him softly.  
Rocket looks at his wife with a smile on his face.  
Than Tia see his Husband and say: What`s up Rocket?  
Rocket say: Nothing only I`m happy with a wife as you Tia.  
Thanks Rocket, and i happy with a Husband as you say Tia.  
You need some rest i take Even from here. say Rocket  
Alright. say Tia  
in the meantime that Tia is on her bed to rest.  
Rocket give Evan a bottle and takes care of Evan.  
Than Aarch come inside  
Uncle Aarch? say Rocket  
Hey Rocket I understand that my nephew comes first but can you get about a half hour for training? say Aarch  
I cann`t answer that,  
because Tia need her rest and Evan cann`t be alone with Tia sleeps. say Rocket  
I understand. say Aarch  
Thank you Uncle Aarch. say Rocket

about 25 minutes later Tia wake up.

Hey. say Rocket  
Hey. say Tia

I must train can take care of Evan? say Rocket  
No, I just want you and me with Evan say Tia  
oke but i have to talk with Aarch first alright? say Rocket  
No problem say Tia

Rocket walk to holo-trainer where Aarch is.

Aarch? say Rocket

Yes Rocket. say Aarch  
Tia want me with here and Evan is that oke? say Rocket  
Yes,and I cann`t say No, Evan is for you and Tia the most important for now. say Aarch  
Thank you Aarch. say Rocket

Rocket walk back to Tia room

Rocket see Tia with his son on bed rest and a smile comes on his face.

Tia? say Rocket  
don`t talk and come here on bed with me and our son in the middle. say Tia  
Alright. say Rocket  
So than Rocket and Tia with the most important person in their life, Evan  
both smiles to each other how proud with their child.

_(1 hour later)_  
Tia i have to go training. say Rocket  
ehm.. alright go. say Tia

Thanks Tia. say Rocket and give her a kiss

_(after the training)_  
When Rocket return to Tia, he see what he not expected.  
Rocket with his mouth open what he see now  
It was that Tia give Evan, breastfeeding!?  
Tia look up and say:  
breastfeeding is better for Evan than milk from a bottle.  
Yes but in a moment the Snow Kids want to see you, how you are feeling. say Rocket  
damn. say Tia  
So Tia stops breastfeeding and give Evan to Rocket  
and right on time because the Snow Kids come in side of Tia room.  
How are you feeling? say May  
Great i think i can train in 5 days. say Tia  
Evan start to cry.  
May say: I think Evan is hungry.  
How is this possible he get Bre... Rocket stops directly when he know what he want to see in front of the Snow Kids.  
Tia is blushing at the same time.  
(with little grin on her face) May say: i think he get his eating already.  
and Tia became even redder.  
Than everyone started laughing,but only Rocket and Tia not.

Aarch say: enough laughing, let the family alone, okay Snow kids.  
Alright. say everyone.

_(a couple of hours later)  
_alright everyone to bed. say Aarch  
oh and Tia you can with Evan to Rocket room for now because i think May don`t want to  
wake up for you child alright.  
Of course. say Tia with a big,big smale on her face.

Rocket and Tia arms around each other watching Even sleeping.

It`s time to go bed Tia. say Rocket  
Yes but only in your bed with Evan. say Tia  
Alright say Rocket and he lifts Evan lightly on and puts him between Tia and himself  
With their arms together and with Evan between them they fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 6)  
**_(the honeymoon)  
_**  
**_(Rocket room)  
_Tia good morning. say Rocket

_(But Tia was not there and when Rocket looked around, lucky Evan was still here.)_

that is one good thing but I must find Tia if she well oke. say Rocket  
Tia?... Tia?! say Rocket

_(than Rocket runs as hard as he can to Aarch with Evan in his arms)_

Uncle Aarch! yelled Rocket  
Aarch say: what is it Rocket,  
_(knew there was something with Tia in a positive way because Tia wanted to surprise Rocket)_

Tia is gone. say Rocket  
No. say Aarch  
What do you mean with No? say Rocket  
Check the Holo-trainer and you find it out Rocket. say Aarch (with a smile on his face)  
... okey. say Rocket  
_  
(Rocket go to the holo-trainer)_

Tia! say Rocket (and Rocket puts Evan down so he can flying in Tia arms)  
(Evan comes to his parents crawled and Tia take Evan up)

What are you doing Tia, I get almost a heart attack. say Rocket  
Now Rocket i have a surprise for you. say Tia

Ohh...and what is that? say Rocket  
You know that we don`t make a honeymoon right? say Tia  
Yes, but you mean... say Rocket  
Yes, come with me .say Tia

Alright! yelled Rocket

but where are we going? say Rocket  
lays a finger on mouth Rocket and with a sexy little voice Tia say:  
You find it soon.

(Because the have no money to spend because of Evan,It will not be luxury)  
(Tia was in the secret cave from Rocket do some things to move this morning.)

So Tia give Evan to Aarch and take Rocket to his secret cave  
Have fun you 2. say Aarch with Evan in his hands

_(scret cave of Rocket)  
_So Rocket you like it? say Tia  
This is my secret cave, why Tia? say Rocket  
You know our money go to Evan and we don`t have the money to go something far away.  
Yeah i know. say Rocket  
Now we have 1 day to have fun. say Tia  
and we go first in the jacuzzi. say Tia  
How? I don`t have one in my cave. say Rocket  
But now you have Rocket. say Tia  
further into the cave you will find the jacuzzi i make it for you. say Tia  
No Tia. say Rocket  
What! yelled Tia  
Before you go further I explain it. say Rocket  
You make it for us and the cave is also yours Tia. say Rocket  
Sweet from you Rocket I love you. say Tia  
No thanks and I love you to. say Rocket

_(In the Jacuzzi)  
_Tia this is beautiful. say Rocket  
Thanks. say Tia  
and they fall in the best kiss ever.

they sat so long in the jacuzzi that they are forgot the time and it was time to go back to  
Aarch Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tia and Rocket **Asking for to Marry me**  
This take place after season 2.  
**  
I own nothing of Galactik Football!  
**_  
_**Asking for to marry me (Chapter 7)**_  
(the End)  
_  
When Rocket and Tia are back toAarch Academy.  
They pick up Evan and take him to Rocket his room.

_(Rocket room)_  
Rocket? say Tia

Yes Tia? say Rocket  
I love you forever Rocket. say Tia  
me to Tia. say Rocket (with a tear on his cheek)  
Evan in the middle of Tia and Rocket  
than Evan had his first word said:  
Lo.. Lov.. Love!

Than Rocket and Tia fall in sleep with Evan.

**The End**

**Alright this was me first story i hope you like it.**

Have a nice day everyone 


End file.
